


(i'm wishing) i could make this mine

by ToAStranger



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asphyxiation, Established Relationship, Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Shibari, Shotgunning, Size Difference, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger
Summary: Or: that modern au where the guys bone a lot





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 1: Spanking, Object Insertion, Temperature Play

“Are you sure about this?” 

Steve’s not stupid. Like, okay, he’s maybe a  _ little  _ dumb. Or, at least, his teachers and his dad and Nancy always kinda said he was-- 

But the point is that he knows what he wants. 

And he wants Billy Hargrove to fuck him until he can’t see straight. Always kinda has. Always kinda will. So, really, it shouldn’t even be up for discussion. 

“Are  _ you?" _ Steve asks, propped on his elbows, on his belly, on Billy’s bed, naked. “I mean, like-- if you’re  _ nervous--" _

A hand smacks across his ass. Not hard, but not exactly easy, either. 

Steve yelps, jerking a little, glaring over his shoulder. 

“I’m serious, pretty boy.” Billy says, soothing over the pinkened skin with his hand. “We don’t gotta do this.” 

“You said you  _ liked  _ s tuff like this,” Steve says. “That you were bored with the  _ vanilla shit." _

Billy grimaces. He leans down and kisses the small of Steve’s back. 

“I’d take all the vanilla shit you could throw at me, for the rest of my life, if it was with you.” Billy says. 

Steve rolls his eyes, but-- yeah, okay, he’s blushing. 

“And I want to try stuff that you like,” Steve shrugs. “Because it’s  _ with you."  _

Billy huffs. Steve can feel his breath against his back. Can feel his teeth as he smiles. 

“Alright,” Billy nods. “You remember what we talked about?” 

“Green for go, yellow for hold up, red for full stop.” 

“You’re a fuckin’ dream, pretty boy.” Billy says, and then he’s pulling away to reach for the frozen shape lying on the towel next to them on the bed. 

Steve had watched Billy prepare it-- with a condom and an old paper towel roll-- when they’d first talked about spicing things up in the bedroom. Admittedly, they’d both been a little  _ high _ at the time, but Steve had shuddered and quivered to pieces the last time Billy had fucked him while running an ice cube over his nipples and-- 

Well. 

They’re trying new things together. There’s nothing wrong with that. 

Billy pats at Steve’s flank, and Steve gets the picture. He draws his knees up under himself until his hips are raised, ass in the air, and Billy kisses at the pert swell of one of his cheeks as he slicks up what is, essentially, an ice dildo wrapped in a nice, neat black condom. 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he says. 

Steve buries his face in his arms as Billy takes their homemade toy and presses it, freezing and slick, between his cheeks. Steve jolts, noticing the temperature immediately, but shudders and eases as Billy pets at the inside of his thigh. 

Billy had already spent time working him open and slicking him up. So he just presses the tip of a glorified, rubber wrapped icicle against easy, loosened muscle. Presses, and presses, and  _ presses _ \-- until it’s easing into him slow. Sliding in, just like Billy would, a bit less girthy and a bit more long. 

The cold is-- the cold is  _ unignorable. _ It’s instant. Sudden.  _ Shocking _ . 

Steve whines against his arms, clutching at the sheets, and he feels himself  _ spasm _ . Feels himself twitch and tighten up. 

“Easy, baby,” Billy coos, petting over his skin, idly and steadily thrusting the toy in and out of him-- deeper and  _ deeper _ \-- every time it moves. “I’ve got you.” 

Steve lets out a strangled sound as Billy pushes it in more. Keens as he  _ leaves it there _ , deep and achingly cold, and Steve’s thighs are already  _ shaking _ . 

“What the fuck, what the fuck, what the  _ fuckkk--" _

“Too much?” Billy asks, kissing at the small of his back, tapping at the base of the toy so that it nudges-- coldcold _ cold _ \-- at the best and worst parts of him. “Color?” 

“Gree--  _ ah!"  _ Steve chokes on a sound as his body spasms up again, of its own accord, just  _ reacting _ . _"Green."_

“You’re hard,” Billy tells him, and then there’s a hand slipping under his hips, fingers stroking over his cock, fingers  _ cold _ from pressing the toy into place. 

Steve  _ sobs _ . “Oh,  _ shit."  _

He hears Billy laugh. Feels it, as Billy drapes himself over Steve’s back, kissing at his nape. 

He keeps pumping over Steve’s cock. And keeps a hand at the base of the toy, making it sure it stays nestled in deep, so Steve’s just left…  _ full. _ Full and  _ freezing. _

Panting against the sheets, he scrambles for something to hold onto. To brace against. To anchor him outside of  _ sensation _ that overrides everything else. He bucks forward into Billy’s hand; he twitches; he keens. 

“Feeling good, pretty boy?” 

Steve grunts as Billy twists his wrist. “Gonna-- fuck, m’gonna cum.” 

“Already?” Billy laughs, but it’s a delighted and wanting sound, and he strokes over Steve’s cock  _ faster. _

It doesn’t take much more. Steve’s already half gone, just from Billy fingering him earlier, and now-- now there’s  _ this. _ The heat of Billy draped over his back, the motion of his hand on his dick, the ice buried so fucking  _ deep _ inside of him. It’s too much. It’s--

Steve hiccups out a sob as he falls over the edge. As he cums with a half wail of a sound, spilling into Billy’s fist, jerking through it. 

Billy eases off with gentle kisses down his spine. Wipes his hand on the towel under Steve. Keeps Steve’s hips up with careful hands as he dips his tongue into the dimples at Steve’s lower back. 

Steve can’t stop shaking. Can’t stop twitching around the damn  _ toy _ . 

“-- _ please!”  _ He gasps out. “Please, please, Billy-- take it-- I can’t-- I  _ can’t _ \--” 

“Shh,” Billy soothes, and then the toy is being carefully eased out of him, washing Steve with a painful relief. “You did so good, baby. You’re doing so good.” 

Steve whines, burying his face back against the bed. 

He hears the sound of Billy’s fly come undone. Hears the slick noise of him slicking himself up with  _ too much lube.  _

“Think you can take a little more?” Billy asks. 

Steve  _ groans _ . “Green.” 

_ “Fuck _ ,” Billy grunts, like that’s some kind of  _ response _ , but then--

But then Steve feels Billy’s  _ cock _ sliding into him-- so easy, so steady-- and his voice breaks on a half scream of a sound. He feels  _ burning hot _ . He feels  _ huge _ . Steve thinks he might  _ break _ . 

He squirms. He tries to pull away. Billy takes him by the hips and drives in  _ hard _ . Fucks him deep and steady while Steve’s still too busy seizing up at the sudden, agonizing change of temperature within him. Fucks him hard until, after a few breath-stealing thrusts, he buries into the hilt and  _ cums _ . 

Steve’s  _ crying _ when he feels it. Hiccuping out stuttering breaths and slumping against the bed at the  _ heat _ . 

Billy stays like that, inside of him, holding him steady until he comes back down. 

“You okay?” he asks, voice rough, hands petting over his hips, up his sides, and back down to his thighs. “Baby?” 

“I’m-- I--” Steve shudders, feeling like he’s been out in an Indiana winter and then tossed straight into a searing hot tub, skin prickling and coming back to life. “ _ Billy. _ ” 

Billy hushes him. Carefully, gingerly, he eases out and turns Steve over, gathering him into his arms. 

“You did so good, baby.” Billy tells him, and Steve curls into the heat of him, feels it leaking out of him. “So fuckin’ good.” 

With Billy’s words ringing in his head, Steve lets himself go easy. Lets himself drift off. The ache of cold, the sting of heat, still thrumming through his body. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 2: Shibari & Asphyxiation

Steve’s drifting. Floating. 

It’s funny. He didn’t think he’d like this. Complained and quipped the entire time Billy bound him in delicate lines of red rope-- knots upon knots upon knots-- until he’s immobile. 

Until he’s on his knees, ankles bound to his thighs, arms cinched together-- forearm to forearm-- behind his back, lines of red crisscrossing over his skin in strips and diamond of color. Until his cock and his balls are cradled and tied delicately in place, keeping him right on the edge, hard and never cumming. Until Billy’s cock is resting in his mouth, heavy on his tongue, just to  _ keep Billy warm. _

Steve only comes back to himself when fingers drag through his hair. There’s drool running down his chin. His eyes flutter, dazed, as he peers up at where Billy’s sitting on the couch, as he feels Billy’s cock twitch against his tongue. 

“Still with me?” 

Steve hums, fumbles, and snaps his fingers once. Twice. 

Billy’s thumb drags against his lower lip, wear his mouth is spread in an obscene stretch of his dick, and groans. 

“You take it so well, pretty boy,” he says. “Take it a little deeper?” 

So, Steve does. He doesn’t move, because he’s not supposed to. He lets Billy guide him down, down onto his cock. Chokes a bit, when it hits the back of his throat. Gags. Lets his eyes roll back as Billy’s hand becomes an unyielding force on the back of his head. As Billy’s cock presses and inches into the tight heat of his throat, cutting of his breath, gagging him proper, until Steve’s nose is buried in the curls at the base of him. 

Steve’s throat works and works. He tries to swallow around him, around the well of spit that slips down out of the corners of his mouth. He thinks Billy will pull out, any second now, until his lungs start to ache. Until tears start to burn at his eyes. Until he whines around him, tries to jerk away, and can’t move  _ at all. _

When the panic starts to lick at his heels, Billy finally pulls him back by the hair, until just the head of his cock is resting in Steve’s mouth. Against his tongue. Blue eyes dark as they stare down at him while he pants and gasps. 

“Wanna go a little longer?” Billy asks. 

But it’s not really a question. Not one Steve’s meant to answer. Not unless his answer is a resounding  _ no, please, let’s stop. _

And Steve doesn’t want to stop. 

So Billy guides him back down. Presses himself deep into Steve’s mouth and throat. Rests there, his hand on the back of Steve’s scalp, stroking, and Steve’s head  _ swims. _

He drifts. He floats. He chokes and sputters for breath. Billy pulls him off just enough to let him catch it, again. 

“So good, Steve,” Billy tells him, thumb dragging against his flush cheek as he pants. “So good.” 

And then he’s guiding Steve back down again. 

And Steve drifts. 

He floats. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 3: Feminization & Forced Orgasm

“You look so fucking good,” Billy tells him, fingers dragging up Steve’s thigh. 

It’s smooth to the touch. Hairless. It had taken Steve  _ hours _ . He nicked himself, like, five times. 

But Billy staring at him like that? 

Worth it. So worth it. Especially when he gropes Steve through the panties. Hands big and warm. 

“Now,” Billy says, and Steve shudders at the low purr of his voice against his ear. “Tell me what you want.” 

Steve’s face burns. Something, low in his gut, twists and turns over. In delight. In horror. 

“This one was your idea, princess,” Billy coaxes, fingers trailing over his chest, down his side, pressed all along Steve’s back. “You gotta say it.” 

Steve quivers. He lets out a shuddering breath and squeezes his eyes shut. Billy kisses under his ear. He splays a hand out, low, on Steve’s belly and hauls him that much closer. 

“Say it for me, baby.” Billy says, but he’s asking, begging, in that wicked way of his that they’ve seemed to unleash by playing these games with each other; Steve loves it just about as much as he hates. “Tell me what you want, pretty girl.” 

“I--” Steve’s voice cracks; he doesn’t sound like a girl; he doesn’t  _ look _ like a girl; that’s not the point. “I want your cock in my pussy.” 

Billy groans. It sounds like the noise is punched right out of him, like he wasn’t expected Steve to actually say it. To play the game that Steve requested. Like Steve might’ve chickened out. 

To be fair, he very nearly has. Multiple times. 

But then Billy is bending him over the marble countertop of the sink. Then Billy is hooking his fingers into the waistband of the panties and pushing them down just enough to catch on his thighs. Then Billy is dipping his fingers between Steve’s cheeks, finding him already slick with lubricant. 

“You’re so wet for me, princess. You want my cock that bad?” 

Steve huffs, shivering, shifting on his feet. “Billy,  _ c’mon _ \--” 

Two fingers slide into him, easy, with just a touch of a burn. Steve moans out-- so loud-- and it echoes in the bathroom around them. 

“Your pussy is  _ dripping _ , baby.” 

Steve’s cock  _ kicks _ . Almost painfully hard. 

He likes this  _ so much _ . He likes this  _ too much _ . Billy curls his fingers inside of him and rubs around that sensitive bundle of nerves. Works over it. Touches it and strokes over it. Until Steve is scrambling to hold onto something. To find a purchase somewhere over the sink. 

Until Steve is crying out as Billy forces an orgasm right out of him. 

Hard and fast and with nothing but his fingers insistently and incessantly  _ pressing _ . Steve doesn’t even  _ ejaculate _ . 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ \--  _ oh, fuck me _ \--” Steve gasps, bucking through it, as Billy  _ tortures him _ for another few seconds. 

“You’re so tight, princess.” Billy tells him. “So wet for me. Tell me you want it, huh?” 

“I want it!” Steve grunts, blinking rapidly as Billy nudges at his prostate again. “I want-- I want your cock in my pussy, oh, fuck,  _ please _ , Billy--” 

“You sure, princess?” Billy asks, and Steve can hear his grin-- but he can also hear how labored his breath is, from this stupid game. “I don’t have a rubber. I might knock you up--” 

“--don’t care,” Steve pants. “I don’t care, just please-- Need it. Need your cock in my pussy, Billy.” 

Billy groans, low and wanting, and then his fingers are gone. And then his cock is there, the blunt head a steady pressure against Steve’s rim. And then he’s pressing in and it’s fucking  _ perfect _ . 

Steve’s head  _ thunks _ against the counter as he moans. As he arches and rocks back to meet him. 

Billy huffs out a laugh and leans down to kiss between his shoulder blades. 

“You’re gonna fucking kill me, Steve Harrington.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinktober day 4: size difference and aphrodisiacs

Between the two of them, they both know who has the larger package. Billy waxes poetic about it, sometimes, how big and thick and long Steve’s cock is. Tells Steve how good it feels, to ride him, to feel the way Steve stretches him out and fills him up. Totally and completely. 

To be honest, Steve’s always been a little jealous. It’s not that Billy’s _ lacking _\-- god, no, not at all-- but. But he kind of wants to know what it’s like, just a little, to be stuffed full the way Billy likes so much. To feel the burn of the stretch, each and every inch, until he can’t take anymore. He wants to be filled to the breaking point. 

So, when Billy shows him the cock sleeve, Steve is quick to agree. 

Because he wants to _ know _ . He wants to feel the ache for _ days _. 

They’re fooling around in bed. Nothing planned, nothing on the schedule of kinks they’re testing and trying out together, high and idly pawing at one another beneath the sheets, when Billy suggests trying it out for the first time. 

Steve’s already half hard from Billy touching him. From Billy biting at his shoulder and tickling at his sides and kissing him long and slow. So when he says it, muttering in Steve’s ear, blood rushes south _ fast _. 

It’s how he ends up on his back, hips propped up by a pillow, Billy stroking up his thighs and teasing him about the stubble there from their last game. It’s how he ends up watching Billy squirt lube into a long, thick silicone cock sleeve and work it on with low, soft groans. It’s how he ends up wide eyed and gasping as Billy finds a home between the spread of his legs and sets the thing next to Steve’s on his belly, to show him just _ how big is bigger _. 

“Holy _ shit _,” Steve laughs. “That’s not gonna fit.” 

“We’ll make it work,” Billy grins. 

It's slow. A gradual motion of them working together. Of Billy pressing Steve to the limit and then pushing that limit even further along. 

When Billy finally works his cock into Steve, stuffing him _ so full _, they're sweating and shaking and Steve's cumming just from being split open wide. Billy rocks him through it, tells him how gorgeous he is, and then grins with wicked delight. 

"Brace yourself, baby."

By the time they're done-- Billy fucking Steve so good and so deep-- Steve's got tears streaking down his face and he can't feel his fucking _ toes_. 

***


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 5: shotgunning, bondage, overstimulation

Steve refuses to take dick for the next week. He’s still sore from being split totally and completely open for  _ days _ after. 

So, when Billy gets randy the next time, it’s with him climbing into Steve’s lap and handcuffing him to the headboard. 

It’s with him riding down on Steve’s cock, until he cums, and then sitting there and lighting up a blunt. Steve doesn’t mind, especially not when Billy leans down and kisses sweet, thick smoke into his mouth. Sharing it between them. Tongue sliding, lazy, against tongue as Billy rolls and rocks his hips idly. 

“Hey,” Steve says, staring up at him, dazed and content as Billy hisses and pumps over his own limp cock, staying in Steve’s lap, torturing himself and Steve all at the same time. 

Billy hums and drags on the blunt again. “What’s up, baby?” 

“You, like, know I love your dumb ass, right?” Steve asks. 

Billy grins. “Yeah, pretty boy. I love you, too.” 

“Good,” Steve says, and then bucks up into Billy, sharp and deep, just to hear him cry out. 


End file.
